The Boy That Time Forgot
by Zhyd
Summary: Kagome was running through the forbidden woods to get away from some demons, when she came across a boy pinned to a tree by an arrow and she released him. Is modern Tokyo ready for Inuyasha? They see demons every day, but this is one pissed hanyou.
1. An Arrow In His Chest

The Boy That Time Forgot

A Fanfic By Inuyasha's Fang

A/N: KILL ME NOW BEFORE I START ANOTHER FANFIC!!! Damn, I'm past the point of no return. OK, Some notes about the this fic-

Inuyasha never loved Kikyo, she was just some random person who looks nothing like Kagome. There is no jewel. This fic is about character development, kicking ass, and finding happiness. But better.

Chapter 1- An Arrow In His Chest

_And not a single brave soul even dared to venture into the woods, to see if the tales were true. To see if there really was a boy, more beautiful than life itself, in his sad sleep, an arrow to his chestâ€ the boy that even time forgot._

Kagome was running, long ebony hair flying behind her.

"Hey! Come back here hot stuff!"

She looked back and saw the mob of demons getting closer. 'Oh Kami,' she thought, 'please help me.' She was getting closer the shrine where she lived, and the quickest way home was through the forbidden forest, Inuyasha's forest.

There is a legend that says a hanyou was killed there, but not a single brave soul even dared to venture into the woods, to see if the tales were true. To see if there really was a boy, more beautiful than life itself, in his sad sleep, an arrow in his chestâ€ he is the boy that even time forgot. He is Inuyasha.

Kagome was getting closer to her home, she knew it.

"Hey BITCH!" a demon called, "I said COME BACK HERE!"

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her back, and she was on the ground. She heard some startled gasps from behind her, and she turned to look at the demons. They were gazing up at the tree, with looks of horror and shock. She glanced up and almost screamed.

There was a boy, a boy with long silver hair and dog ears. Pinned to the tree, by an arrow in his chest, over his heart. That alone was enough to scare her. He didn't need to open his eyes.

He glanced around, amber eyes glazed, until they landed on her. His gaze sharpened and turned into a glare.

"Pull it out."

"Wh-What?" Did thatâ€ thingâ€ just speak?

"Pull it out." Kagome looked up at him. He was staring at the arrow that was holding him there.

"Why?"

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING STUCK LIKE THIS?!" He bellowed.

She flinched back, and noticed the demons behind her. "OK."

"What?" He asked, voice tinged with shock.

"I said 'ok'. But in one condition."

"What's that?"

"You promise to help me." She said as she pointed to the demons behind her.

He scoffed. "Feh, a bunch of weaklings like that aren't worth my time. But alright, I'll 'help' you."

When he said that, she reached up and grabbed the arrow protruding from his chest. "LIVE!" She screamed as she yanked it out.

In a flash of light, the arrow disappeared. The boy fell to the ground. He stood up and looked as his hands, then started laughing like a maniac. "I'm FREE!" and with that, he started towards the demons that had been pursuing Kagome. He lifted up his hands and Kagome saw his sharp claws glint in the afternoon light. "DIE!" He yelled as he brought the deadly sharp knives down on the group of demons. In a flash of yellow light, they were dead.

When Kagome looked the boy in the face he was still cackling like a maniac.

"What is it?" he snapped, noticing her gaze.

"What is your name?" She asked.

He snorted. "You first." He said "Wench." He added as a mumbled after thought.

"Kagome. Now what's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

And with that done, the two headed toward the shrine.

So what do you think? REVIEW! Oh, I plan on updating my other story soon, like today. HAPPY! FEEL THE LOVE, SHARE THE LOVE, REVIEW GOD DAMN YOU! Oh, my theory on 'PG13' If a thirteen-year-old can say it, I can write it. Like, for example, thirteen-year-olds say 'fuck' all the time. -.-' REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the shortness, but I wanted to save some goodness for later! Review for more!


	2. TWEAK TWEAK

The Boy That Time Forgot

A Fanfic by Inuyasha's Fang

A/N: Hiya! I am REALLY sorry about the time between updates, I was grounded for getting 4 C's on my report card, then 'forgetting' to tell my dad about 'em. Heh... NEWS! I plan on going back and fixing up the first chapter... because it kinda sucks. I've raised my standards, and it falls disgustingly short. I mean, the only A I got on the report card from hell was in English! (102 on the mid-term, might I add - is nerd.) So, I BEGIN! VICTORY FOR ZIM! (Ever seen 'Invader Zim'? No? Poor thing. Yes? TAQUITOS! And a clown with no head! From the episode 'Hobo 13')

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! YES! I OWN IT ALL! BWAHAHAHAHA! (notices Lawyer and Man in White)

Lawyer: YOU DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! How many times have we been over this?

Disclaimer- (sighs) 1,847

Man in White- Do I have to give you a pretty jacket so you can hug yourself all day long? Chains maybe?

Disclaimer- THREATEN ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT I WILL NEVER ADMIT THAT _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_! (huffs)

Lawyer- That's better. Fred, you can go home now.

Fred (formerly Man in White) - Aw man! I didn't even get to use any needles! (thinks for a moment) I still get paid though, right?

Lawyer- Yes Fred. Go home.

Fred- OK! 'Till next time!

Lawyer- Yeah, 'till next time. (point's menacingly at author, then stalks off)

Disclaimer- Well, you all heard what I blurted out in my fit of rage. I don't own it, and neither do you. So let it go, 'cause you can't sue. (I made rhyme! is proud of self)

Review Responses- (I've realized that having your review responded to can give warm fuzzy feelings... yeah...)

Inuyashafan1- Thanks! Sorry about the time between updates (see above ramblage)

Ryu the Dragon Demon- Yeah, I know this story isn't a literary jewel, but I'm tryin'! . Thanks, I thought it was at least a LITTLE different from the norm.

StaryKegome- THANKIES! I WRITE! (Stabs writers block with a pen. They say the pen is mightier than the sword, ya know) Again, see above for my reasons between updates, (points to bleeding writers block) that too. '

**Chapter 2- TWEAK TWEAK**

TWEAK TWEAK... TWEAK TWEAK

"Would you cut that out?" Inuyasha bellowed, slapping Kagome's hands away from his ears.

"I'm... I'm sorry. They're just so cute and..." Kagome was taken aback by his sudden shout. (A/N- Not the sharpest circle in the box, is she?)

"I don't do cute." Inuyasha deadpanned.

Kagome smiled, a very, very, innocent smile. This would have set of warning bells in our dear hanyou's head had he known the girl for more than five minutes. She lunged.

TWEAK TWEAK... TWEAK TWEAK

"I told you to cut that out!" Inuyasha hopped into a tree, just out of reach from Kagome's evil tweaking hands of doom.

"Aw! Don't be that way!" Seeing this had no effect, she scowled and said, "Come down here! Quit being such a wussy! You ARE a man, aren't you!" Hearing that last comment, Inuyasha jumped down, ears safely tucked underneath his silvery hair, and started tramping through the forest.

"Ya know, I'm only half a man, stupid wench." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome was too taken aback to notice the insult. '_He's a hanyou? But they're so rare! Even in this day and age where humans and demons co-exist... almost peacefully. I can tell by his clothing that he's not from this time. Hey! WHAT THE FUCK WAS WITH THAT ARROW! WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE! GRAH! He's got some 'splainin' to do!'_ (A/N- I think she deserved to say 'fuck' there, don't you? I mean... COME ON! Chased by demons... 'dead' people getting up and calling her 'wench'.) Kagome noticed something. "Um, Inuyasha?"

"What do you want NOW!"

"My house is that way." Kagome pointed over her shoulder.

"Feh! Inuyasha scoffed, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Kagome just sighed and walked towards her house, followed closely by a surly and slightly embarrassed hanyou.

"Um... Kagome?"

"Yes?" She looked back, surprised by the meek tone in his voice.

"What's a 'wussy'?"

At the Shrine (you know, Kagome's house)-

TWEAK TWEAK... TWEAK TWEAK

Inuyasha groaned, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What's WITH you people!" He jumped up onto the kitchen table, holding his hands protectively over his abused ears, and sending a withering glare in Ms. Higurashi's direction.

"I can't help it! They're so cute!" She climbed onto the table and continued tweaking, much to the inu-hanyou's dismay.

'_I'm glad she's not afraid of him, I mean, we ARE a shrine family... descended from monks and mikos... but mom always was very accepting. OH NO! What about Souta? And... oh Kami... what about JI-CHAN!'_ Kagome looked absolutely horrified at the thought of Ji-Chan meeting her guest. '_What am I gonna' do? What am I gonna' do? Ah! HIDE HIM! Yes... that'll work..._' She grabbed a cast iron frying pan and crept up behind Inuyasha.

Kagome raised the pan above her head and was about to bring it crashing down on Inuyasha's skull, when he reached out behind his back and grabbed the pan out of her hands. He turned to look at her.

"What is this?" He asked, Kagome gulped and was about to reply when he asked another (incredibly stupid) question, "Can you eat it? I'm starved!" He put the handle in his mouth and started gnawing on it. (A/N- Give him a break! He's a TEENAGE BOY who hasn't eaten for FIVE HUNDRED AND FIFTY years. I know some who can't stand not eating for more than half an hour.)

Kagome stared in shock when he removed the handle from his mouth, a look of disgust on his face. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Kagome just stood there, staring. "Are those... _tooth marks_?"

"Well, I was trying to eat it!"

"You made tooth marks... IN A CAST IRON PAN! DIDN'T YOU GET IT!" Kagome shouted.

"WHEN I WAS ALIVE, FOOD _ALWAYS_ LOOKED LIKE THAT" Inuyasha bellowed, "Actually, it tasted like that too, now that I think about it..."

"EWW!" Kagome cringed at the thought of eating something like that.

"YES!" He huffed.

TWEAK TWEAK... TWEAK TWEAK

"I TOLD YOU TO CUT THAT OUT!"

Next Day-

"With me?" Kagome whined. (A/N- Such a whiny little trog, isn't she?... Did I say that? Out loud? Heh...?

"Yes," Ms. Higurashi said, "with you."

"But moooom!"

"No 'buts'! He's going to your school and that's FINAL!"

"What the FUCK!"

Kagome and Ms. Higurashi turned to look at the closed bathroom door. Inuyasha stomped out with a glare to end all glares, wearing only a towel and holding the boy's school uniform at arm's length. "Have thee no _decency_?" he screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the dark uniform.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi sighed.

"It's... it's... it's so goddamn _tight_!" (A/N- Compared to that baggy red outfit he always wears, ANYTHING would be considered tight.)

Ms. Higurashi placed a hand on the flustered hanyou's bare shoulder, "All men in our era wear clothes like that."

Inuyasha turned wide, horrified golden eyes to her. "They _do_!"

"Yes, now go get dressed."

Inuyasha returned to the bathroom and shut the door.

"..." Kagome stared blankly at the area where Inuyasha stood only moments before.

"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi had noticed her daughter's staring.

"..."

"Kagome dear?"

"..."

"He's gone now."

"..."

"Stop staring."

"..."

"You have drool running down your chin dear."

"..."

At School-

"I will not!"

"Get out of the car Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou sulking in the corner of the backseat of the Higurashi family car.

"No! First you force me in, now you force me out! WHAT IS YOUR DISORDER WENCH!"

"Hey! I don't have a disorder! And my name is Ka-Go-Me! USE IT!"

"Fuck-ing wench."

"RRRAH!" Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, diving into the car.

Inuyasha promptly opened the other door, causing Kagome to fly out onto the pavement.

"Owie."

"Now Inuyasha, that's not nice." Ms. Higurashi admonished.

The hanyou turned wide, innocent eyes in Ms. Higurashi's direction. "What?"

"Don't-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "I know, I know. Don't make your daughter bleed."

Ms. Higurashi blinked. "That's good too..."

Inuyasha looked up, "Huh?"

"I was going to say 'Don't call my daughter a fucking wench,' but yours works also."

Inuyasha sat grumbling in the backseat, something along the lines of "dynamite... ropes... fire... go boom... gut's... breakfast..."

"What was that?" Ms. Higurashi's voice never lost its cheerful tones, even though she could clearly hear Inuyasha plotting to kill her child.

"Nothing." Inuyasha sat in the backseat, sulking... again.

"It's time to get out of the car." Ms. Higurashi said.

"But I don' wanna'!"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"Really!" Inuyasha leapt out of the car, over Kagome's fallen form, and bounded to Ms. Higurashi's open window.

Ms. Higurashi held a dog biscuit just out of his reach. "Do you promise to be a good boy?"

"Yeahyeahyeah!" Inuyasha hopped up and down, nodding rapidly.

"Do you promise to be nice to Kagome?"

"Yeahyeahyeah!"

"Do you promise to do your schoolwork?"

"Yeahyeahyeah!"

"And obey your teachers?"

Inuyasha's hopping and nodding ceased, and he let out a sullen "yeah."

"And do you promise not to kill anyone?"

Inuyasha looked Ms. Higurashi straight in the eye. "I can't make any guarantees."

Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Do you promise to try your best, than?"

Inuyasha let loose a fanged grin. "I promise to _try_."

Ms. Higurashi glared, "Try your what?"

Inuyasha gave a defeated sigh (with the accompanying glare), "My best."

"Good boy." Ms. Higurashi placed the biscuit in Inuyasha's outstretched palms.

"Yay!" Inuyasha turned around, munching happily on his dog biscuit, leaving something vital unguarded.

Ms. Higurashi seized the ears.

TWEAK TWEAK... TWEAK TWEAK

"GODDAMMIT!"

End Chapter-

WOW! That was a doozy! So! Should I have Sango and Miroku in here? It could change thing's significantly. I would replace the modern day people with the feudal ones. (I personally like that idea better.) SO CHOOSE OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! Thankies! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Inuyasha's Fang


	3. Pretty Lady

Wow. I had MAJOR writers block on this chap. M A J O R. I don't know WHERE to even start. sighs in self disgust Oh well, on with the festivities, ne? P.S. Do you guys like my new penname?

**I FIXED CHAPTER ONE JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULD!** **Please go back and read it. It's not very different, but I want your opinions just the same!**

**_IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE READ THEM AS THEY WILL CLARIFY A FEW THINGS! ALSO, THE REVIEW RESPONSES ARE AT THE BOTTOM AS WELL!_**

* * *

The Boy That Time Forgot

A fanfic by Fang of the Inugami

Chapter 3- Pretty Lady

"Inuyasha stop being such a little brat and come meet my friends." Kagome scolded the hanyou who, at the moment, was hiding behind a dumpster.

"I. Don'. WANNA!" Inuyasha annunciated, giving the air of someone speaking to an incredibly dim child.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer Inuyasha!" Kagome was at her wits end (A/N- Not that she had much wit to begin with) when she got an idea. "You're not _scared_ are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he growled. Kagome leapt back in surprise. "I am _not_ afraid of your pathetic, worthless, _human_ friends. Get that through your thick skull, bitch." (A/N- I know I got a specific request to turn down the swearing, and I'll try, but that _needed_ to be there in my opinion.)

"Hey, you got something against humans?" (A/N- She reminds me of the theme song of this show I used to watch. The lyrics went something like'watch out for oblivious.' The show is 'Oblivious', ever seen it?)

Inuyasha looked at her, and Kagome could almost see sorrow behind those angry amber orbs. "Everything, Kagome, everything."

Kagome blinked. '_What was that about? I guess I'll have to wait until later, here come my friends_.'

(Does anyone have the song 'Jajauma ni Sasenaide'? More commonly known as the Ranma ½ theme If you do, go find it, put it in your CPU/CD player and hit play before you read anymore. If you don't have it, no sweat.)

"Kagome, who's that!" Sango yelled, even though she was only a few feet from said girl. (A/N- YES! SANGO AND MIROKU WON THE VOTE ATTWO TO ZERO! YAY! BECAUSE REGARDLESS OF THE VOTES, THEY WERE GOING TO BE THERE ANYWAY! You'll just have to wait and see who else is there... BWAHAHAHA!)

"Yeah Kagome! Who's that!" Miroku yelled.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Sango screeched, turning and smacking Miroku right in the cheek with a fluid grace that made one suspect this happened quite often.

"Aaaaah! Sango-chan!" Miroku said with an affectionate voice.

"SANGO-CHAN! WHO'S _SANGO-CHAN_ MIROKU! TO YOU, I SHOULD BE SANGO-_SAN!_"

"Whatever you say, _San-chan_."

"ARGH!"

THWACK!

Miroku appeared to be knocked out, only to snap his head up, and gaze at Inuyasha in a way one can only describe as disturbing. He walked up to said hanyou and grabbed both of his hands in his.

"Pretty lady, would you be so kind as to bear my child?"

The world stood still.

Inuyasha eyes turned red.

Miroku looked shocked for a moment. "Ahh! So the pretty lady is a youkai! My apologies. Let me rephrase. Would you be my mate?"

Inuyasha's hair started flying around him.

Miroku looked stumped. '_Maybe if I..._' He leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's hands, which he still clasped in his own.

Purple stripes appeared on the enraged hanyou's cheeks, and Miroku was blown back about ten feet, landing on his back and sliding another five against the ground. Inuyasha hadn't moved a muscle.

The hanyou strode over to Miroku's resting place, a nearly tangible (and visible) rage swirling around him. Inuyasha lifted his foot backwards a little and then brought said appendage right into the bottom of Miroku's mouth, sending the boy flying at least five more feet.

"_DO I LOOK LIKE A CHEAP WHORE TO YOU, BOY?"_

"Wha...?" Miroku was shocked by the manly tones this female produced.

"_I'M A **MALE** YOU **DUMBASS**!_"

Miroku's face turned green, then faded to white. '_Oh shit_...'

"_BESIDES THAT, I HAVE TO BE AT **LEAST** **SIX HUNDRED YEARS OLD **BY NOW! ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?_"

"Suh... six huh... _hundred?_" Miroku started wiping his mouth against his sleeve with a vengeance.

"YEAH! I'M INUYASHA INUHIKO FROM THE SENGOKU JIDAI!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's eyes all widened. "Inuyasha _INUHIKO_?"

"Yes! I'm Inuyasha Inuhiko, prince, actually _lord_ by now, of the Western lands."

Miroku fell forward in a bow, "My apologies my lord. I did not know you still lived. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Miroku Kazaana."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Did you say 'Kazaana'?"

Miroku looked up. "Yes I did sir."

Inuyasha smirked, then walked up to the bowing boy and proceeded to smack the shit out of him.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" Kagome stammered, and tried to rush forward to stop the hanyou from putting one of her classmates into a coma. She was stopped, however, by Sango placing an arm in front of her.

"Leave him be, Kagome. Miroku's had it coming for a while anyway since my beatings have less effect each time. Besides, look how happy he is."

Kagome looked and saw that Sango was correct, Inuyasha was happier than she had ever seen him.

Inuyasha stood up, towering over the beaten and moaning Miroku. "I've owed that to your family for over five hundred years!"

Miroku managed to squeak out, "What did the Kazaana's ever do to you?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "This is the second time a Kazaana has mistaken me for a woman, and the last one escaped me while I was busy chasing one of those god forsaken kitsune's. Clever little shit had to take his appearance..."

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing, to be silenced by an enraged hanyou.

"Shut it..." he ground out.

"The _second_ time? And you didn't eradicate the entire family after the _first_ time?" Kagome was laughing her ass off.

"It was on my 'to do' list." Inuyasha grumbled. "Besides, I was stuck to a tree for five hundred years, inconsiderate wench. Did you forget already?"

Sango blinked. "I know that legend! A hanyou prince pissed of some psycho priestess and she shot him through the heart with a sealing arrow! I thought it was just a legend though!"

Inuyasha laughed coldly. "Far from it, demon slayer."

"How did you know!"

"I'd recognize your families scent anywhere! Tell me, do you happen to be a Taijiya?"

"What the...!"

"One of your ancestors helped me out once." Inuyasha's eyes had a wistful look, remembering things that were only legends by now.

'_Poor Inuyasha. Everyone he knew is long gone._' Kagome looked pityingly at the hanyou before her.

The bell rang.

"AIIIE!"

Kagome was startled by the girlish scream that had escaped Inuyasha's throat. "What the hell was that?"

Inuyasha looked down at her from his perch at the top of the dumpster. Ignoring her question, heasked another."What was that noise?"

"It was a bell, Inuyasha."

"... oh."

"Let's get to class." Kagome started walking in the direction of the school.

"Yes, let's." Miroku started crawling after Kagome.

Sango just sighed and followed the other two.

"Rightie-o chaps! Let's get going! I come hence!" Inuyasha said with a mock British accent for some reason as he followed Kagome, Miroku, and Sango into the building.

(I was gonna' end it here, but then I was like 'nah, they deserve long chapters for putting up with me.' Thank my kind (total crap, you know) and loving (bullshit) heart for the extended chappie! Microsoft Word wanted to change 'chappie' to 'crappie' when I ran spell check. Strange.)

"TEACHER!" Kagome screeched as she stumbled into the classroom, "I BROUGHT A NEW STUDENT!"

"Calm _down_ Higurashi-san," the teacher was mildly freaked, "and please bring in this new student."

Kagome sat down at her seat in the front of the classroom (A/N- Suck up) and called out "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou walked into the classroom, and the teacher let out a muffled moan.

"Oh great, not _another_ demon! I can barely handle the class as it is!" The teacher mumbled.

"Well, that's not my fault, is it? You must be a pretty shitty teacher to be dominated by these weak demons! I bet I could subdue them with three words!"

The teacher didn't like this student's attitude, and wanted him to eat his boasts. "Fine. Give it a try. If you fail, you get detention."

Inuyasha jumped up onto the teacher's desk, right in front of the fan that was blowing air into the room. "I'm Inuyasha Inuhiko."

The eyes of the demons in the classroom widened as Inuyasha's scent flowed through the room. He smelled of forests, blood, power, ancient strength, and royalty. The adolescent demons fell forward into a bow.

Inuyasha jumped off of the desk and landed in front of the gasping teacher. "Put you jaw back on human slob." After a slight pause, he tipped his head to the side and asked,"So, do I win?"

The teacher nodded, eyes wide, "Please take your seat Inuhiko-San."

Inuyasha walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat.

The teacher walked up to the blackboard and wrote '**SENGOKU JIDAI**' on the board. "Class, today we will begin our study on the Sengoku Jidai period of ancient Japan..." He was silenced by a LOUD groan coming from the back of the classroom, more specifically, Inuyasha's seat.

"Yes Inuhiko-San?"

"May I be exempted from all lessons concerning this subject?"

The teacher glared at the offending student. "And why should you be excused?"

"Because I lived through most of it?"

The teacher blinked. "That's not possible."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yes it is you old bat!"

"Impossible. If what you claim is true, then you would be _the_ Inuyasha Inuhiko, Lord of the Western lands, and not some pathetic hanyou child with a name that's too big for him."

The desk in front of Inuyasha cracked in half, the hanyou's eyes blazing red for the second time that day. "I _am the_ Inuyasha Inuhiko."

"Lies!" The teacher shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the enraged half demon.

Inuyasha lifted a hand with abnormally long claws, then gasped and hunched down on the floor grabbing his head and muttering, "Don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control..."

In his mind he heard a voice. A cold terrible voice that could only belong to a ruthless killer. "_My dear Inuyasha, how could you lose something you never had?_"

He answered the voice in his mind so as not to gain the suspicion of his classmates, the human ones at least. All demons present recognized what was happening and were slowly edging towards the doors and windows. "I have control! I've always had control over you!"

(from here on out, Inuyasha is talking to himself inside his mind so that no one can hear him, ok?)

The voice laughed, the voice that belonged to his demon half. "_Then how come I easily convinced you to kill your mother, father, bother, and anyone you crossed paths with days after?_"

"Because I was weak then. I'm strong now."

"_Strong as the humans that surround you. You could kill them so easily you know, just let me out..._"

"Never again. I'm no longer a beast."

"_Your lies fall on deaf ears. I can see it, your true self, where your dark heart rules, a despicable beast._"

"You are the dark heart and despicable beast! NEVER AGAIN WILL I LET YOU FREE!"

"_The time will come, Inuyasha, where you will. Once that happens, I'll never let you gain control ever again. Enjoy your freedom while it last's, half breed, because it is short lived."_

Inuyasha felt his mind clear, and he stood up, gazing at the human students who were staring at him and the demons who were slowly edging back to their seats. "If you don't believe me," his voice was surprisinglycalm, "then allow me to prove it to you."

"If your really _the_Inuyasha, show me the Tetsusaiga!" The teacher yelled, oblivious to the danger he had just escaped.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "May I return to the shrine to retrieve the Tetsusaiga?"

"Uh... sure."

"Arigato." Inuyasha bowed his head in thanks and proceeded to jump out of the classroom window and haul ass towards the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

A few minutes later Inuyasha entered the same way he had exited, and walked over to the teacher. He held out a katana that he had grasping in his right hand. "Here it is, the Tetsusaiga."

The teacher looked at the sheathed sword. "Well, pull it out boy! How can I tell if it's the Tetsusaiga if it's in there!"

Inuyasha pulled out the sword and held it before him.

The teacher laughed, gazing at the rusted and chipped katana. "That can't be Tetsusaiga! That couldn't even-"

Inuyasha cut the teacher off mid-sentence. "Cut paper, wet. I know, I said the same thing when I first saw it."

"But the Tetsusaiga is supposed to be the fang of the great lord Inutaisho!"

"And it is, observe." Inuyasha's youki seemed to concentrate around the sword, and before you could blink, with a burst of wind the dinky little katana became a gargantuan blade right before your very eyes. Inuyasha looked at the teacher with a 'told ya so' look.

The teacher fell to the floor in a bow. "The great lord Inuyasha Inuhiko has returned!"

"Glad to see you finally got your wits about you, old man!"

"My name is Myouga, my lord."

Inuyasha's face screwed up with what one could only guess was contained laughter. "Did you say Myouga?"

"Hai my lord."

Inuyasha couldn't contain his amusement anymore and he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

When he could finally get a hold of himself, he spoke with a smirk. "Seems I'm meeting reincarnations all over the place today!"

"Pardon my lord?"

"Myouga was the name of my former retainer."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all fell over. (A/N- ANIME STYLE!)

"Seems our little Inuyasha is having quite a day already." Sango mused, observing the hanyou pointing and laughing at the bowing teacher saying things like 'coward' and 'bloodsucker'.

Kagome put her face in her hands. "And it's only first period."

* * *

Ok, I know it's shorter than the last chapter (I think) but I also updated quicker! Right? Well, the important notes.

1) Inuyasha almost turned full demon because he didn't have Tetsusaiga with him, and the teacher was calling his 'lordship' into question in front of his 'subjects'. It was mostly instinct-based rage.

2) I'll try to have my updates quicker from now on, maybe one a week? At least, that's the goal, but if writers block rears its ugly head, they might come slower. I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you enjoy reading it .

**QUOTE CONTEST!- If you can tell me where the following quote comes from and who said it, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! The Quote- **_I can see it, your true self, where your dark heart rules, a despicable beast. _**I LOOK FOWARD TO READING YOUR ANSWERS!**

**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! YAY!**

Ryu the Dragon Demon- I wouldn't say GENIUS. Maybe uncommonly intelligent? Thank you! Your compliments do not fall on deaf ears! It was YOUR review that made me start typing this chapter up! You and Inuyasha in the same head? Must be kinda cramped -.-' Happens to all of us though, right? I often have to beat my alternate personalities unconscious, so don't feel bad. I know you're not insane (edges away) just different... eheh. Hope you enjoyed the Sango and Miroku bits! They had a bit of a sugar high it seemed... (shakes head)

Ame-sama- Sango and Miroku was my original plan, but I wanted voter opinion. If there had been horrible objection to them, then it would the other way. You'll just have to see about Hojo. (If you don't like him, read my other story, I really squash him in it.) Thank you for sticking around even though you don't like the curse words. I tried this time, I really did, and I hope I did better. Let me know, please! I value you as a reader and I hope you don't feel ignored. Again, thanks for sticking around and I hope to see you next chapter!

Summoner of Suzaku- AWWW! You're just saying that because I know where you live and you know that I would beat the crap out of you if you flamed me! .' But you really thought it was awesome? THANKIES! Your story kicks major ass as well, and I just haven't gotten my lazy butt around to reviewing it yet. (Smacks self in head.) Thank you for reading! I know you don't like reading many Inuyasha fics, so the review is extra special! Anyway, wanna go to the mall this weekend? (I know you're probably like "What the hell? Just ask me like a normal person you freak!") WE MUST GO TO HOT TOPIC AND ROB THEM OF ALL THE ANIME T-SHIRTS! Plus I need a new pair of pants. (Now you're like "FREEEEEEAAAAAAKKKK!" aren't you?) Anyway, see you at school! (I HATE SCHOOL!)


End file.
